Al destino, el resto
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Quil/Claire:."Por el momento sólo disfrutaría de la inocencia de ella y el hecho de hacerla sonreír, ya luego dejaría a las manos del destino el resto" Reto.


**Disclaimer:** Esto debería venir incorporado en ff, algo así como una aplicación, porque después de casi dos años en el sitio, cansa xD

**Claim:** Quil/Claire.

**Advertencias:** Con ellos, simplemente no se puede hacer nada que pase del T (:

**Notas:** Participa en el _Reto Palabras para el recuerdo_, del foro LOL.

* * *

**Al destino, el resto**

**(13# Insecto)**

* * *

_Quil._

_._

— ¡Quiiil!

Era raro, porque que él recordara, los gatos no hablaban, pero bueno, estaba soñando, aquello no era raro si se lo ponía a pensar, pero nuevamente, uno en los sueños no piensa, aunque simplemente le resultó curioso el hecho de oír su nombre con aquella voz infantil que conocía bastante bien, su mente podría traerle muchas sorpresas.

— ¡Quiiiiil, _despieta_!

Comenzó a sentir primero algo húmedo sobre su nariz, para luego notar que algo (quizá esa cosa húmeda, quizá no) se movía peligrosamente allí, y que tenía una contextura vizcosa, fría y fea. Y por supuesto, se notaban los deditos de alguien entre todo aquello.

No tuvo más remedio que abrir lentamente los ojos, acostumbrándose de a poco a la luminosidad del cielo que se extendía sobre él, simplemente para ver que la pequeña Claire le había lanzado un puñado de la arena húmeda de la playa, con algún que otro insecto raro y feo que habitaba por allí, todo en su rostro.

Se incorporó con mucha rapidez, quitándose toda aquella mezcla de arena e insectos de su rostro, tosiendo por reflejo y mordiéndose la lengua para no maldecir frente a la pequeña. Hasta escupió algo de arena, y sabía muy mal.

— Dios, pequeña, no hagas eso.

— ¿No te _gutó _mi _degalo_, Quil? —lo miró con aquellos ojos pequeños ya cristalinos, y algo le apretó dentro del pecho al verla desilusionada, triste, lo que fuera que le afectara en aquellos momentos.

— ¿Fue un regalo? Lo siento, pequeña, no lo sabía —la alzó en brazos y le acarició la mejilla sucia, sonriéndole—. No importa, no necesito regalos, jugando contigo soy feliz, ¿vale?

— Entonces no _quiedes _mi otro _degalo_, ¿no?

— ¿Otro? —ella abrió su manita y le mostró un insecto largo y pequeño, del cual no conocía su existencia, moviéndose de un lado al otro en la poca tierra que había en la palma de Claire. El hecho de que estuvieran justo en el límite entre la playa y el inicio del bosque no era algo muy bueno para él. Claire le sonrió, mostrándole sus dientitos pequeños con orgullo—. Uhm, quédatelo tú, pequeña, parece que te quiere más a ti —sonrió de regreso, enternecido.

Claire asintió y miró curiosa al pequeño animalito muy de cerca, fascinada, Quil suspiró y se pasó la mano libre por su cabello, pero la pequeña no le dio tregua, porque ni bien él dejó de mirarla un segundo, se metió aquel bicho en la boca, con tierra y todo. Quil sintió que el mundo se le caía encima antes de reaccionar tres segundos después.

— ¡No, no, no! ¡Quítate eso, Claire, quítatelo, escupe, Emily me matará, por favor! —llevó las manos hacia el pequeño rostro de Claire y ésta abrió la boca, mostrándole y luego escupiendo.

— _Etaba _feo, Quil —hizo un gesto de asco y se limpió la lengua con sus deditos.

Aquella niña era la ternura en persona. Quil comenzó a sonreír, cada vez más y más, hasta que eventualmente comenzó a reír y ya luego estalló en fuertes carcajadas que hicieron reír a la pequeña también, mientras ésta aplaudía con sus manitas o tocaba el rostro de él alegremente. Luego de un rato, la bajó de sus brazos y, suspirando para calmarse luego de las risas, comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa de Emily, recogiendo rocas de colores para ella y soportando los pequeños y suaves golpecitos -que pretendían lastimar- cada vez que a Claire no le agradaba el color o la forma de alguna.

— Tu espalda, tu espalda —había dicho, luego de un rato de molestarse al no encontrar ninguna roca que le gustara, cansada y un tanto irritada de tanto caminar, ya con sueño. Quil la subió a su espalda, asegurándose de que le abrazara el cuello y sosteniéndola de las pequeñas piernitas para que no se cayera una vez dormida.

Sonrió, solo, y hasta soltó una pequeña carcajada. Era increíble, pero con tan sólo cuatro años, Claire lo era todo. No la veía como algo más que una hermana menor, una niña a la que cuidar, su pequeña, pero sabía que con el tiempo todo aquello cambiaría, porque Claire crecería, se convertiria en una hermosa muchacha y comenzarían las complicaciones. Pero lo tenía todo asegurado, él lo sabía, Emily lo sabía, todos lo sabían, y hasta Claire lo sabía de alguna forma cada vez que le decía que serían amigos por siempre.

Pero debía admitir que aquello le asustaba un poco, en cierto modo todo aquello era incierto, no sabía cómo se desenvolvería todo, cómo reaccionaría Claire ante las cosas una vez tuviese la edad suficiente para entenderlo, cómo se darían las cosas entre ellos, porque en cierto modo él se sentía mal por atarla a una sola persona, por más que él no lo hubiese elegido, por no permitirle completa libertad en cuanto a esa parte de su vida, no dejarle experimentar en el amor, porque uno aprende de errores, malas relaciones y todo aquello, y si ella lo hacía, él no podría soportarlo. O quizá sí, pero no lo sabía, y esa incertidumbre era molesta. Sabía que a fin de cuentas ella terminaría con él, pero le tenía miedo a lo que sucediera en el medio.

No debía preocuparse tanto, tenía que dejar que las cosas sucedieran, la esperaría todo lo que fuera necesario y luego dejaría su lado animal para envejecer con ella cuando el momento llegase. Pero no debía pensar en todo aquello aún, por el momento tenía que disfrutar de la inocencia que Claire emanaba, de sus sonrisas traviesas y llenas de dientitos que pronto caerían, sus manitas aplaudiendo o tocando todo tipo de cosas sucias que luego se llevaba a su boca, como aquellos pobres insectos que se encontraban a su paso, o simplemente riendo cada vez que ella se enojaba por no conseguir las rocas que quería, o si no encontraba las crayolas para dibujar. Por el momento sólo disfrutaría de la inocencia de ella y el hecho de hacerla sonreír, ya luego dejaría a las manos del destino el resto.

* * *

_&._


End file.
